


The Black Queen

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [214]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian Magic (Marvel), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Elemental Magic, False Identity, Good Joey, Immortals, Mentions of Captain America - Freeform, Mentions of Norman - Freeform, Odin and Frigga briefly appear, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Based on Susie Campbell is Alive and Well/We Bow Before a Fake, with a crossover twist.
Relationships: Susie Campbell/Sammy Lawrence
Series: Inky Tales [214]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/769734
Kudos: 5





	1. Getting Outta There

**Author's Note:**

> Safe: Wally, Sammy, real Susie, Shawn, Allison, Thomas, Lacie, Buddy, Dot, Henry  
> Norman’s OK too, though he doesn’t appear in the story.

_September 28, 1939–October 26, 1939_  
  
“Joey, I believe we have a problem.”  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Joey turned away from the sketches on his desk to look at Grant. There was a rule about entering Joey’s office without knocking—it was only permitted if Joey had specifically called you down, or if there was something serious happening. From the look on Grant’s face, the finance manager had discovered an instance of the latter.  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
“I received a phone call early this morning,” Grant replied. “The woman on the other end said her name was Susan Campbell, and wanted to know why we were using her name when she didn’t work for us.”  
  
“Campbell isn’t an uncommon last name,” Joey pointed out. “Susan is a pretty common first name. No reason it couldn’t be a case of more than one person with the same name.”  
  
“I would have thought the same thing,” agreed Grant. “But when she said that, I had this feeling, so I spent the rest of the morning doing research. Take a look at what I found.”  
  
He handed Joey several sheets of paper, which Joey looked over. According to official records, the only Susan Campbell who worked in the animation industry worked at Looking Glass Animation, and had absolutely no connection to Joey Drew Studios. This gave Joey pause. Now that he thought about it, he had no recollection of hiring the woman he knew as Susie Campbell—or even interviewing her—at all. It was as if she’d just shown up and started working there without anyone noticing anything was wrong.  
  
“Continue your investigation,” he finally said. “If she isn’t the real Susie Campbell, then she shouldn’t be here, and she hasn’t earned the role of Alice Angel.”  
  
“What are you going to do in the meantime?” Grant asked.  
  
Joey glanced down at the papers on his desk. “Tell Sammy that from now on, Alice Angel will be voiced by Allison Pendle.”  
  
“OK, but I don’t think our mystery woman’s going to like it.”  
  
(BATIM)  
  
As Grant predicted, ‘Susie’ did not take the news well. She became incredibly hostile towards most of her coworkers, especially Allison. Joey, on the other hand, found himself the target of multiple seduction attempts. Obviously, ‘Susie’ believed that she’d regain a role she didn’t deserve, and no matter how many times he told her she wouldn’t be voicing Alice anymore, she wouldn’t take no for an answer. Eventually, she decided to confront him directly.  
  
“Joey, I demand you give me answers,” she said, her tone leaving no room for argument. “You never told me or anyone else why Allison should voice Alice Angel. What gives you the right to take her away from me?”  
  
“The fact that you didn’t earn her,” Joey told her simply. “I don’t know who you are, or how you managed to brainwash me into believing that I hired you, but now I know the truth. You are not the real Susie Campbell, and thus never had any right to the role of Alice Angel.”  
  
For a moment, ‘Susie’ looked shocked. Then, her expression turned to a smirk.  
  
“I suppose there’s no need for either of us to hide any more.”  
  
A yellow-green glow surrounded her, causing her clothes to shift into a rather revealing green and gold minidress with matching gloves, green and black boots, and a green headdress.  
  
“Now drop your disguise, and come with me.”  
  
Joey looked confused. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“Don’t play dumb!” she snapped. “Odin may have wiped your memories when he incarnated you as a mortal infant, but that was never intended to last forever. I came all this way to find you, Loki, and I am not leaving until you agree to return with me to Asgard and help me claim your brother and the throne!”  
  
“You’re not making any sense,” Joey replied. “I have no idea who you think I am, but I’m not this Loki person.”  
  
“Enough of this!” she declared. “I am Amora the Enchantress, and you will do as I command!”  
  
Realizing that he was clearly in trouble, Joey made for the door, but she was too quick for him. He winced as she grabbed his arm, muttering what sounded like a spell under her breath. Nothing happened, however, causing her eyes to widen.  
  
“You’re not Loki? That’s impossible!”  
  
“I told you, I don’t know who that is!”  
  
Amora snarled with anger, throwing Joey against his desk.  
  
“Tell me where he is, and I may let you live, mortal!”  
  
“Like I’d help a madwoman like you!”  
  
As Amora darted forward to grab him again, Joey snatched a pen from his desk and attempted to stab her—missing her shoulder, but impaling her in the eye. Shrieking in pain, she clutched her face, stumbling back as she did so. Joey quickly took advantage of the situation to try and escape, only to run straight into Grant.  
  
“Oh my God, are you all right, Joey?”  
  
“We need to run!”  
  
However, Amora had regained her bearings and appeared behind Joey, grabbing him and dragging him to the ink collection room. Thankfully, Grant caught up to them on the catwalk above the vats and pulled her off, scratching her cheek in the process.  
  
“Leave her to me!” he shouted. “You get out of here!”  
  
“But—“  
  
“Go!”  
  
Swallowing, Joey fled. Amora founded on Grant.  
  
“You dare defy me!”  
  
“I do.”  
  
Letting out one final scream of rage, Amora threw herself at Grant, sending them both over the railing and into the ink vat directly below.  
  
(BATIM)  
  
“Has anybody seen Joey?” Henry asked, entering the break room and setting down his new sketches.  
  
“The last time I saw him, he was in his office,” piped up Daniel, or ‘Buddy’ as he liked to be called. “Dropped off a couple of finished storyboards, along with Sammy’s most recent complain about the Ink Machine.”  
  
“I still don’t know what that thing’s for,” griped Wally, tossing a paper cup,into the trash. “Who needs that much ink anyway?”  
  
“Maybe a squid?” suggested Allison.  
  
Henry, Wally, Buddy, and the other occupants of the room—Sammy, Shawn, Thomas, Lacie, and Dot—turned to stare at her, prompting her to shrug.  
  
“What? I’m just saying.”  
  
“Regardless, I doubt Joey has any idea what he’s doing,” Thomas said. “Between his crazy ideas and how badly the studio’s doing, Grant doesn’t think we’re going to last much longer.”  
  
“Only reason I’ve stuck around so long is because it would be a shame to just abandon Bendy and pals,” admitted Sammy. “I still feel like my talents are being wasted here, but...”  
  
The music director got no further, because there was a loud rattling, and a moment later, the pipe above their heads ruptured, drenching them with ink. As they coughed and spluttered, they barely noticed the strange warmth and tingling that spread throughout their bodies.  
  
“Not again!” coughed Wally. “That’s the third time a pipe’s busted today!”  
  
“Does anyone else think this is a sign?” Shawn inquired, blinking to make sure he could still see.  
  
“If it ain’t, I don’t know what is.”  
  
And so, the nine of them unanimously decided that would be their last day at Joey Drew Studios. None of them had any idea that by departing when they did, they avoided the wrath of a dangerous enemy. It would be many years before they learned the truth, and before they knew what she did to those who did not escape her, not to mention what effects that particular ink shower had on them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “I was a part of her," she replied. "The part that resented being [replaced/being compared to Susie]. After she left, I remained here, and eventually the machine gave me my own body. Now all that remains is to complete myself. Then I can take her place."  
> (Safe: Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Thomas, Lacie; bonus points if it takes place in an already existing AU)


	2. Revelations and Reintroductions

_October 27, 1939_  
  
In a comfortably small apartment in Manhattan, the real Susie Campbell woke from what had to be the strangest dream she had ever had. She wasn’t quite sure what had brought it on—she didn’t have anything unusual at dinner the previous night, she didn’t drink alcohol unless it was a special occasion, and she couldn’t think of anything else that might have inspired it. Nonetheless, it wasn’t one she’d forget easily:  
  
_Susie found herself standing in a vast throne room of some kind. It was big enough to hold a hundred people, yet at that moment there were only three—a regal-looking woman with golden-red hair, a tall and well-muscled blonde clad in armor with a hammer strapped to his belt, and an old man with a golden eyepatch, seated on the throne.  
  
“Do you think Loki will be all right?” the blonde man inquired with a worried tone.  
  
“What you have in physical might, your brother has in cunning and skill with magic,” reassured the woman. “Now that he remembers who he is, he can return to us simply by calling for Heimdall to open the Bifrost.”  
  
“However, though Loki has learned to empathize with Midgardians, as I hoped he would, I feel that Amora may still be a problem,” said the old man grimly. “She has always lusted for power, and I strongly doubt incarnating her as a mortal would have done anything to change that.”  
  
None of them seemed to notice Susie, who nonetheless was cautious as she approached them.  
  
“The fact that she has developed an obsession with this ‘Alice Angel’ does nothing to help,” the old man went on. “If anything, it may have made her more dangerous. All of Asgard knows what she is like when she does not get what she desires.”  
  
“What should we do, then?”  
  
For a moment, there was silence as the old man closed his eye, thinking deeply. When he opened it again, he looked even more solemn.  
  
“I never wanted to do this to any denizen of Asgard,” he said. “But considering what Amora is capable of, and how much more dangerous she has become, it seems I have no choice.”  
  
The old man slowly rose to his feet, his eye glowing as he stretched out his also glowing hands. “I, Odin, ruler of Asgard, hereby banish Amora the Enchantress and strip her of her powers. Never again shall she be permitted to set foot within this realm. Also, I decree that her powers shall be bestowed upon one who is worthy, and shall not use them for evil. In the name of Asgard, so shall it be!”  
  
Without warning, there was a bright flash, nearly blinding Susie. She felt something slam into her body, and she was flooded by a strange warmth._  
  
Looking into the mirror as she brushed her long blonde hair, she suddenly paused. For a moment, she thought she’d seen her reflection’s eyes faintly glow a baby blue color, rather than their usual sea green, but upon closer inspection, they seemed completely normal. Shaking herself, she finished brushing her hair and set about getting ready for the day.  
  
(BATIM)  
  
“Good morning, Susie!”  
  
“Morning, Caroline!” Susie replied cheerfully. “How’s Megan?”  
  
“She’s much better now, thanks.”  
  
“Ah, Susie!”  
  
Looking up, Susie caught sight of her boss Don Olson approaching, accompanied by a handsome brunette around her age.  
  
“Oh, good morning, Don! Who’s this?”  
  
“Do you remember that little kerfuffle back in September?” Don asked. “Not only did they figure out what was going on, but apparently someone at Joey Drew Studios thought the folks who quit should get a chance to meet the real Susie Campbell. This is our new music director, Sammy Lawrence.”  
  
“It’s nice to meet you,” Susie said, holding out a hand. When Sammy didn’t take it, she frowned. “Something wrong?”  
  
“Not really,” Sammy admitted. “But I didn’t have an easy time working with that other woman.”  
  
“Sounds like she was a real hussy,” Susie said with a sympathetic look.  
  
“You have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “The moment I found out that Joey brought the characters to life, I knew I couldn't let Henry go by himself." Susie glared at the False Angel. "Our kids are coming home with us, one way or another."  
> (Susie went back with Henry; other survivors: Wally, Sammy, Norman, Shawn, Allison, Thomas; no C5 stuff)


	3. And Then There Were Ten

_April 18, 1940-April 30, 1940_  
  
“...Basically, it’s a cartoon version of those science fiction comics you like to read.”  
  
Susie looked up from the episode script she was reading to see Sammy enter, followed by three newcomers. “Hi, Sammy. Who’s that with you?”  
  
“Oh, hi, Susie,” Sammy greeted her. “These are a few of my ex-Sillyvision colleagues: Wally Franks, Thomas Connor, and Allison Pendle. Guys, I’d like you to meet the real Susie Campbell.”  
  
“Nice to meet you,” Susie said, offering her hand.  
  
“Same here,” Allison replied, shaking it. “Did Sammy tell you about...you know...?”  
  
“He did.” Susie gave a sigh. “And boy, do I feel sorry that you had to put up with her.”  
  
“Well, we don’t have to deal with her anymore,” Wally said cheerfully. “Neither do Shawn, Lacie, Buddy, Dot, or Henry. They’re talking with Mr. Olson—sorry, Don—at the moment.”  
  
“By the way, I got a call from Norman yesterday,” Thomas piped up. “You’ll be happy to know he’s enjoying retirement.”  
  
“He should be,” remarked Sammy. “Putting up with Joey being a nut wasn’t a picnic for anyone, but frankly, he should have retired sooner.”  
  
“Joey actually went missing a couple of months ago,” said Allison. “Along with everyone else still working for him. Well, almost everyone—Grant and the imposter vanished a few days before last Halloween.”  
  
Sammy turned to Susie, one eyebrow raised. “If I recall correctly, that’s around the time you had that dream you told me about.”  
  
“What dream?” asked Wally.  
  
“It’s like this...”  
  
(BATIM)  
  
“Guys, you gotta see this!”  
  
Sammy made a sound of frustration as the ball of light in his hands vanished. “Damn it, Wally, I was in the middle of something!”  
  
Not long after their arrival at Looking Glass, the ‘Sillyvision Survivors’, as they had come to be known, had noticed some unusual changes—heightened strength, stamina, durability, and similar physical traits. In addition, each of them had developed an affinity with a particular ‘element’ (for lack of a better word): Wally had water, Sammy light, Shawn plants, Allison fire, Thomas ice, Lacie metal, Buddy wind, Dot earth, and Henry mind. Their theory was that the Ink Machine had something to do with it, but that didn’t explain why Susie had experienced similar changes since she had never worked for Joey Drew. Susie believed that for her, it had something to do with her dream. Hoping that they would find out the answer eventually—and not in a way that involved going back to their former workplace, which none of them had any desire to do—they settled for attempting to master their new abilities and figuring out what to do with them.  
  
“Sorry, but you _have_ to see this!” Wally held out a newspaper toward them excitedly. Buddy took the paper and laid it out on the table as the others gathered around.  
  
New American Hero Defeats Nazi Saboteur!  
  
Underneath the headline, there was a picture of a handsome-looking young man standing outside an alleyway, looking at his hands like he’d never seen them before. A short distance away, two soldiers were carrying what had to be a dead body out of the alley.  
  
“Many rumors have spread about the military presence in Brooklyn, but today, we learned the answer,” Allison read aloud. “According to a source who wishes to remain anonymous, the army was engaged in an experiment dubbed Project Rebirth, designed to create super-soldiers to aid in the battle against the Axis. However, due to the actions of Heinz Kruger, a Nazi spy, the project was short-lived. Only moments after the first—and apparently, the only—demonstration of the process, Kruger shot Dr. Abraham Erskine, the only one with knowledge of a key aspect of how the experiment worked. Kruger then attempted to escape, but was captured by Steven ‘Steve’ Rogers, the sole success of Project Rebirth. Sadly, Kruger will never face trial, as he committed suicide via a concealed cyanide pill. Despite this turn of events, it’s clear that America has a new hero ready to fight for freedom.”  
  
Silence reigned for a few moments as they took it in. Finally, Sammy broke the silence.  
  
“Well, what do you make of all that?”  
  
“One thing’s for sure,” replied Thomas. “The world will never be the same again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt  
> “I can't face Susie like this!" Alice wailed. "She'll hate me! She'll reject me!"  
> "That's not true!"  
> Caught off guard, they turned to see Susie standing in the doorway. Other than several ink stains on her skin and clothes, she was unharmed. Marching over to Alice, she looked her square in the eye.  
> "Do you honestly think I wouldn't love you just because of how you look?" Susie pulled Alice into her arms. "Perfect or not, you are still my little girl."  
> (Susie went back with Henry; other survivors: Wally, Sammy, Norman, Shawn, Allison, Thomas; no second Alice or C5 stuff)


	4. Never Doubt the Power of Belief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early for personal reasons.

_February 10, 1969_

“I didn’t recognize you, to be honest.”

“Even though I don’t look any older?”

The Ink Demon gave a shrug before glancing to his left. On the other side of the room, Bendy—whom Henry had managed to separate from the taller demon just prior to entering Park Storage—lay with his head in Boris’s lap, fast asleep.

“It looks like Joey was right. Your blood did stabilize Bendy and Boris.”

“And Alice as well,” Joey added as he entered. “Now they can survive without the Ink Machine, which means we can finally destroy it.”

“Yes,” agreed the demon. “Though it won’t undo the effects the ink had on the ‘Sillyvision Survivors’.”

“Doubt they’ll mind.” Henry held out an arm as he stood up, his axe rising off the floor and zipping into his hand. “More importantly, they’ll be thrilled to meet the Toons, especially Susie.”

“When Alice found out that her first voice actress was an impostor, she was devastated,” Joey said with a nod. “So meeting the real Susie should do her a lot of good.”

(BATIM)

According to Joey, Amora would not stay dead as long as the Ink Machine was intact. Unfortunately, she had cast a spell that would cause time to reverse if the machine was destroyed. In order to break that spell, Henry and the Toons had to track down each of the four objects used to maintain it and destroy them, while Joey and the demon kept Amora preoccupied. Each item had been animated so that it could protect itself, but the four were able to defeat them without too much trouble.

Needless to say, Amora went ballistic. Summoning a horde of Butcher Gang puppets to attack Joey, she finally took on the group herself. It was a difficult battle, considering the demon was too busy protecting the former studio director to help, but between the Toons’ natural resilience and Henry’s ‘mind magic’, they kept Amora busy long enough for Joey to remove the Ink Machine’s core and smashing it. As the machine began to shake and the pipes rupture, Amora tried to flee, but the demon lashed out, claws piercing her chest and ripping out her heart. The last thing Amora saw before death claimed her soul was the demon waving goodbye as he, Henry, and the Toons teleported away.

(BATIM)

“Do you think Joey survived?” Bendy inquired as the Toons emerged to join Henry outside the studio.

“If he did, hopefully we’ll hear from him,” Henry replied. “Regardless, the others who were trapped should be at peace now.”

“Yes, I believe they are.”

Once the quintet had reached the top floor, the Ink Demon had transformed, the black ooze flowing off like water. In his place stood a dark-haired man wearing a green and black outfit with golden accents. While he looked young, Henry sensed he was actually much, much older. Bendy had introduced him as Loki, explaining how they had been fused together.

“I could have separated myself from him at any time,” Loki admitted. “But I felt keeping him close would make it easier to protect him. When I realized you were not an enemy, I let him go with you. Now that I know that he and his friends are in good hands, I can return home.”

As he turned to go, he gave them a small smile.

“Until we meet again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I can begin working on the final chapter of this story, I have an important question for you:  
> Should Joey survive the studio’s destruction?  
> Make no mistake, he won’t be around for long either way, but if he does survive, he’ll get a happier ending.
> 
> Prompt-  
>  _At least it's not Sammy,_ Allison thought to herself. _My friendship with Susie suffered back when we were working at the studio and Joey gave me the role of Alice Angel, but it recovered. If I slept with her boyfriend, even if we were both drunk, nothing would fix it._  
>  Next to her, ____ groaned as he awoke.  
> (Safe: C2 characters, C3 characters, Wally, Lacie)


End file.
